Contactors are used to switch electrical loads, for example motors, lighting systems, production facilities or similar, preferably when large electrical loads have to be switched. They often comprise an electromagnetically acting switching apparatus (coil) and/or a semiconductor switch.
DE 43 44 126 A1 discloses electronic high-speed disconnection of such a contactor. The contactor comprises a disconnectable freewheeling circuit and a voltage suppressor diode.